Three Sons of Merlin & Three Daughters of Morgana
by KayluhhxMuhhrie
Summary: An ancient Narnian prophecy predicts the coming of a great evil that has the power to take over Narnia. It also predicts the coming of three sons of Merlin an three daughters of Morgana. But what will happen when a king and a daughter fall in love. HG/CX
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own any of the character's in this story. They are all the property of J.K Rowling and C.S Lewis. The only thing I own are any O/C.

**A/N:** Well guys, here it is: my Narnia/Harry Potter crossover fic. I really hope you guys all like it. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: ****The Prophecy**

Pacing back and forth, Caspian sighed in frustration. Watching him from the head of the table, Peter smiled behind his hand and struggled to repress the chuckle that was threatening to come out. He failed miserably and burst out with laughter.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Caspian turned towards Peter and narrowed his eyes. "You think this is all funny? You think that the fact that Jadis and Miraz being back and gaining strength is funny," he asked coldly, barely able to contain his rage. The smile on Peter's face was wiped away instantly. He shot Caspian a 'you-know-better' type of look.

"Of course I don't think that's funny. There is absolutely nothing funny about those two." After glaring at Caspian for another moment, Peter smiled slightly and said, "What is funny is how you are fretting over Aslan coming to the castle."

Sighing, Caspian went to his seat next to his best friend and former lover, Queen Susan the gentle. Being the perceptive person that she was, she placed a gentle and comforting hand on his shoulder. When he didn't look at her right away, she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face so he was looking at her. Looking into Caspian's eyes, Susan could see the fear and worry in them. She smiled comfortingly and said, "Don't be so nervous Caspian. Everything is going to be fine."

Smiling at Susan and patting her hand, Caspian said, "I know. I'm not so much worried about Aslan coming. I'm just really weary about Jadis and Miraz joining forces. They've already attained so much power and so many followers." Engulfing Caspian in what looked like a much needed hug; Susan kissed him on his temple and said, "Like I said dear, everything is going to be fine."

"Your optimism is very much appreciated, Queen Susan. And you are right to worry, King Caspian. The times ahead are going to be difficult."

Turning towards the door, the two Pevensies and Caspian all saw a great lion making his way towards the head of the table. Upon reaching it, he turned to see the three monarchs about to stand and bow to him. He waved them down with a paw and then noticed that Trumpkin was in the room.

"Trumpkin, I need you to go fetch Queen Lucy and King Edmund and bring them here immediately." Looking back towards Susan, Caspian, and Peter, Aslan sighed and said, "We have much to discuss tonight."

Caspian was shocked at the sudden appearance of Trumpkin, who emerged from a dark and secluded corner. He first bowed to Aslan and then to Peter, Susan, and Caspian, and left the room to find the other Pevensie monarchs. He also started looking for Reepicheep and also Tumnus the fawn.

At the end of the Battle of Aslan's Hull, Aslan surprised the Pevensie's and allowed them to stay in Narnia. Almost immediately, Edmund and Lucy had begun aging and changing; Edmund aged to about 17 and Lucy to about 16. That was the age that they felt most comfortable at and that is where Aslan placed them. They would still age properly but he just sped up their ages a few years. Susan and Peter didn't age at all, preferring their ages of 17 and 19 respectively. Aslan respected their wishes and did not age them at all.

A moment later, Trumpkin returned with Reepicheep, Edmund, Lucy, and Tumnus the fawn, who was next to Lucy holding her hand. When the Minotaurs used the spell to bring back Jadis and Miraz, they also brought back, somehow, many allies of Narnia, including Tumnus. Ever since Tumnus showed up at the Telmarine castle, he and Lucy were practically glued together, rarely leaving the other's side. At first Peter, Edmund, and even Caspian (who had begun to look at Lucy as his little sister) were not thrilled with the happy couple. But after a stern talking to from Susan and a few slaps upside the head for Edmund and Peter, they all gave their permission and got over their issues.

After everyone took their places at the table, Tumnus leaned forward so that he could be seen by Aslan who was at the head of the table, but not in a chair. Taking a moment to gather his words, Tumnus looked to Lucy for support before turning back to Aslan. "You looked very worried sire. Is it because of the reason why you called this council together?" Tumnus wanted to just come right out and ask what was the great danger they were all in now, but he knew that would be rude. Aslan smiled at Tumnus and said, "Yes, Tumnus. The reason why I am so worried is the exact reason why I called this council together." Raising his voice slightly, Aslan called out and said, "Mog, you may bring it in now."

Everyone turned towards the door and watched as a grey and white young wolf walked through the door with an ancient looking basket in his mouth. He went to Susan and put the basket at her feet. Susan looked to Aslan, who nodded his head, and then pick the basket up and put it on the table. Mog, who was Susan's personal bodyguard, placed himself at her feet and went to sleep. After patting Mog on the head, Susan turned back to the basket and was about to open it when she was stopped by the sound of Aslan's voice.

"Queen Susan! You must not touch that basket." Susan nodded, but said nothing. She could see something radiating in the basket and suddenly could hear words being spoken as though from out of thin air. Looking around wildly, Susan stood up and said, "Can you all hear that?"

Edmund and Lucy looked at each other before looking back Susan with bewilderment in their eyes. Peter began speaking in hushed tones to Aslan and Caspian stood up and placed his hand on Susan's shoulder. "Su…there's no one speaking." Susan looked at Caspian sharply and said, "Yes there is. I can hear them. Are you seriously telling me that none of you can hear that voice?"

Aslan, who had been watching Susan with a look of curiosity ever since Mog came into the room, finally spoke up. "No one else can hear the voice Susan because you are the only one with the ability to hear it. Why don't you stop for a moment, let the word's flow through you, and then tell us what you hear." Susan nodded at Aslan's command and closed her eyes. She allowed the word's to flow through her and suddenly she began to speak, but it not in her own voice, but a soft, almost dreamy voice:

_'Three Thousand Years From Now  
A Great Evil Will Attempt To Take Over  
And Will Succeed In Their Quest  
If The Three Sons Of Merlin  
And Three Daughters Fail In Their Task  
For Without These Six  
Narnia Will Be Lost In Darkness Forever'_

As soon as the words left Susan's mouth, her eyelids fluttered for a moment and her knees gave way. Caspian was up on his feet in a flash and caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone, except Aslan, quickly ran to Susan's side to see if she was alright. Once Lucy got to her sister's side, she pulled out her potion and dropped a single drop into Susan's mouth and waited. After a moment, Susan opened her eyes. Instead of looking at everyone around her, she got up off the ground and looked Aslan directly in his eyes. "That was a prophecy, wasn't it?" Aslan nodded his head yes. "There's going to be more people coming to Narnia," she asked. Aslan nodded his head and said, "Unfortunately, we do not know when they are com-"

"They will be here within the week," Susan said with conviction, cutting Aslan off. Aslan looked quizzically at Susan and said, "How can you be sure?"

Susan shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. Something inside of me just tells me that they will be here within the week."

Aslan looked at Susan a few moments longer before nodding and saying, "Alright then." He then addressed the room at large. "It would be best if you all made your way to bed now. We have a lot of things to do and to prepare if we are going to be able to defeat this evil from the prophecy."

Everyone nodded and bowed to Aslan and left the room. They all walked together in silence until they reached the Hall of Three. The Hall of Three was a huge room that broke off into three separate hallways. After wishing Caspian, Tumnus, the girls, and everyone else good night, Peter and Edmund went down the left most hallway, talking in low voices, towards their set of rooms. Lucy and Tumnus went down the right most hallway, holding hands, to their set of rooms.

As Susan and Caspian walked down, they walked in silence. As they came upon Susan's set of rooms, Susan reached out and pulled Caspian to her. Embracing her in the hug he knew she wanted, Caspian stood there and patted Susan's hair as she began to cry. Suddenly, he felt Susan start to go a little limp and when he looked down, he saw that Susan had, somehow, fallen asleep. Bending a little to pick Susan up, Caspian kicked open her door and walked into her presence chamber. He took the familiar path to her bedroom, a room he had been in many times, and placed her gently in a chair.

As Caspian went to her bed to pull back her covers, he heard Susan start to mutter. Pulling back her covers quickly, Caspian made his way back over to Susan. He shook her gently but got no response. Suddenly her words became clear and she spoke in the same soft, dreamy voice as before.

'_The death of one will shake the group to its core._

_But the love of two will help to heal._

_And is essential in winning the war._

_For without the King and the daughter's love…_

_All will be lost'_

Caspian looked at Susan strangely before he picked her back up and placed her in her bed. Pulling her covers over her, he kissed her forehead before going to the bookshelf in her room and pulling on the book that opened up a secret passageway that led to his room. As he started to close the door behind him, he stopped for a moment to look back at Susan. Smiling sadly, he closed the door all the way and went on to his room to sleep and to hopefully welcome the same dream he had been having for weeks: the dream about a curly haired, brown eyed angel and her wonderful loving smile.

_**Hogwarts:**_

"Oh for the love of Merlin, will you boys please just shut up about Quidditch for five seconds?!?!"

The voice of the Head Girl reverberated loudly in the Heads Common Room. Hermione sat in a corner, glaring at Harry, Ron, and head boy Draco, while Harry and Ron were slightly cowering in fear and Draco was looking at Hermione with a smug look on his face and that ever present smirk.

Coming out of Hermione's room, Pansy looked at the boys and said, "For the love of God, what have you three done now?" Ginny, who was behind Pansy, laughed and made a beeline to her boyfriend. Placing herself in his lap earned her looks of disgust from the others and got everyone else a smug look in return.

Looking at her friends, Hermione laughed and shook her head. If anyone would have told her even a year ago, that she would become good friends with Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, she would have laughed in their face. If anyone would have told her a year ago that Gunny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were engaged and were getting married right after graduation, she would have hexed them on the spot. But Draco and Pansy had turned sides during the war and became a substantial benefit for the light side. Shortly after the demise of Voldemort, Draco and Ginny became public with their relationship and Draco proposed to Ginny in the middle of a Weasley Easter Dinner. Needless to say, Mrs. Weasley was thrilled and burst into tears.

After watching Draco and Ginny make out for about five minutes, Hermione decided she had had enough. Standing up, she said, "Alright you two. Knock it of-"

Hermione's hand touched a chair and with a gasp, Hermione was thrown into a vision. Her friends, who had become used to Hermione's increasing amount of visions ever since the end of the war, just looked at Hermione for a moment and started to talk amongst themselves again. Suddenly, Hermione let out a horrible scream, dropped to the floor and started shaking. Just as everyone was starting to get up to go to her, the common room door flew open and Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape burst into the room and ran straight for Hermione. The students stopped in surprise at the sudden arrival of the teachers. Professor McGonagall looked at them and said, "Potter, Malfoy, get over hear and place her on the couch." Harry and Draco instantly pulled away to do as they were told. Ginny, who by this point was sobbing hysterically, flung herself into her brother's arms. Ron just stood there, eyes transfixed on Hermione, and automatically started patting Ginny's hair, trying to comfort her. After placing Hermione on the couch, Harry and Draco were practically pushed out of the way and the three professors instantly went to work trying to wake Hermione up. Draco saw that Ginny was crying and went and took her from her brother, pulled her over to a chair and onto his lap, and let her cry herself to sleep.

After working on Hermione for about twenty minutes, the professors finally stepped back from Hermione. Harry instantly stepped forward and spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore, is Hermione going to be ok?" Dumblebore shook his head and said, "Only time will tell my boy. She is currently in a deep sleep. It seems like her magical core was somehow drained. Only time will tell when she will wake up."

Pansy stood up at what Dumbledore said, "But she will wake up…right?" Knowing how Pansy could be about her friend's well-being, Snape decided he would step forward and handle her. "I'm sorry Miss Parkinson," he began gently, "that's the thing we aren't sure about that." Pansy instantly started to fall to her knees only to be caught by Harry at the last second. Harry rocked Pansy back and forth as she cried and felt tears start to roll down his own face. Only Ron seemed to be able to keep it together emotionally. He went over to a chair, across the room from everyone, sat in it, and placed his head in his hands.

After about an hour, at which point everyone in the room besides the professors had fallen asleep, Hermione moaned. At that sound, everyone instantly jumped up. All except Ginny who had been asleep longer than everyone else. By the time Draco had finished prodding her away, Hermione was fully awake and being reexamined by the three Professors. Once Ginny saw that the professors were done with what they were doing, she flung herself in Hermione's direction and wrapped her arms around Hermione's upper body. After hugging Hermione for about five minutes, she was pulled of her by Pansy who wanted her turn. After hugging Hermione, Pansy stepped back and said, "Don't you ever scare us like that again, Mione. You nearly gave us all heart attacks."

Hermione gave Pansy a weak smile before placing her hand on her chest and gasping slightly. Dumbledore stepped forward and placed his hand over Hermione's. He looked her in the eye and said, "You're magical core was drained significantly, to the point where it almost killed you." Hermione's eyes widened in horror and Dumbledore and to actually grasp Hermione's hand to stop it from shaking. "Now Miss Granger, you must tell us what it is that you saw." Hermione nodded and said, "I saw two people, two dark and evil looking people. One was a male and one was a female. The female was chanting in some kind of language that I didn't understand and that's when I felt a pain in my chest and collapsed. That's it professor."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Ok. You look tired now so we will discuss this in the morning. No butts," he said when everyone in the room got ready to argue. "Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, would you two be so kind as to escort Miss Granger to her room."

Ginny and Pansy instantly rose to do the headmaster's bidding. As the girl's got Hermione into her room, they shut het door behind them. They helped Hermione into her pajamas and placed her in her bed. As they walked out of the room, they looked back to see Hermione already asleep. Closing the door quietly, they walked back to the common room and Pansy said, "She's already asleep Professors." Dumbledore nodded and said, "Good, Good. Why don't you all stay here tonight in case she wakes up and wants her friends with her. Then tomorrow after breakfast I would like you all to come to my office to discuss this." Everyone nodded and with a flick of his wand, five sleeping bags appeared. With a nod to Snape and McGonagall, the three professors left the room.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Hermione was not actually asleep. She was laying in her bed thinking about her vision. You see, she had told Dumbledore what had happened in her vision but she just left something, or better yet, someone, out of it. As Hermione rolled over to her side to allow sleep to take her over, she thought about the person in her vision that she left out, a tall dark haired, handsome person, that she saw every single night in her dreams.

**A/N:** Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of 'Sons & Daughters'. Reviews and constructive critisism is welcome. Flames are not. If you don't like the story or the pairing, that's fine. You don't need to put the author down for it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. An Explantion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sad, but true!

**Chapter Two:**The Prophecy Continued…

_**Hogwarts**_

The following morning found Hermione waking up earlier than usual. Sitting up in bed, Hermione looked around her room, wondering for a moment how she had got there. It was then she remembered what had happened the previous night. She felt slightly guilty for not telling Dumbledore about the boy who was also there but for some reason she felt that for the time being, she needed to keep him to herself; at least for the time being.

After giving Crookshanks a few pats on the head, Hermione crawled out of bed and went to her bedroom door. She opened it and stepped out onto the landing and looked over the railing and was somewhat shocked and quite happy to see all of her friends spread out across the common room. Draco, instead of sleeping in his bed, was curled up on the couch with Ginny in his arms. Harry and Ron were both sprawled out over the two armchairs and Pansy had her head resting on what looked like a pile of books near the fireplace. Smiling and shaking her head at her friends, Hermione turned and went back into her room. She grabbed a towel from her small linen closet and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

While Hermione was taking a shower, her mind started to wander and stopped on the boy that she dreamed of last night. It was no one Hermione knew, that's for sure. But in some ways…Hermione felt like she did know him. Whenever she dreamed of him, they always seemed drawn to each other in her dreams. She would be in a vast grand castle and would seem to know exactly where to go to find him. Smiling, Hermione thought of the nickname she gave him. "King," she said out loud softly. She gave him this nickname because of the kingly manner in which he always seemed to be in. Hermione had just finished washing her hair when there was a knock at her bathroom door and Ron's head popped in.

"Mione, you done yet? Everyone's downstairs waiting for you."

Since Ron had covered his eyes with his hand, Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself and casting a spell on it so it wouldn't fall down. "I'm just about ready Ron." Picking up her hair drying brush, Hermione smiled and said, "Brush my hair?" Ron moved his hand away from his eyes and smiled at Hermione. ""Oh course I will." Taking the brush from her, he started to leave but stopped and turned back to her. "Get dressed and meet me in the common room." Hermione nodded and waited till Ron left the bathroom to complete his request.

About ten minutes later, Hermione was ready enough to go meet everyone in the common room. As she descended the stairs, she suddenly began having flashes of a room that was obviously not the common room. Every step she took, she would see a grand white room with a bunch of people and what seemed like animals in the room. Hermione got so immersed in what she was seeing that she failed to notice the book that was on the stair in front of her. Needless to say, she tripped on the book and started to fall down the remaining five stairs before being caught by Draco.

Giving Hermione the smirk that he knew would drive her nuts; Draco looked at Hermione and said, "Bloody hell Granger. Don't you ever watch where you're going?" Giving Draco one of her evilest glares, Hermione found herself even more enraged when it only made him laugh. "What in Merlin's name are you laughing at," Hermione said as Draco set her back down on her feet. Draco only smirked at Hermione again and said, "Your pathetic attempt to glare at me is what sent me into my fits of laughter." Rolling her eyes at Draco, Hermione turned from him and made her way over to Ron who was waiting patiently for her in his favorite armchair.

Sitting down in front of Ron, Hermione looked over at Harry and wasn't at all surprised to see him looking at her curiously. "What is it Harry?" Hermione turned to nod at Ron to start with her hair and turned to look back at Harry.

"When you were coming down the stairs Hermione, were you having a vision?"

Hermione looked around at everyone sheepishly for a moment before nodding her head yes. Sighing, Harry looked around at everyone and said, "I think we need to go see Professor Dumbledore before breakfast." Hermione looked at Harry curiously and said, "What do you mean?"

Harry came over to sit closer to Hermione and said, "After you went up to bed last night, Dumbledore said that he wanted to see all of us in his office today after breakfast. I think he wanted to explain something to us." Hermione nodded and leaned back against Ron's legs. Ron stopped brushing Hermione's hair and pulled up off the floor and into his lap. Once there, he gave her the hug he knew she needed.

Everyone else in the room thought that this was a cute and loving display between the two supposed love birds but only Hermione and Ron knew the truth. While they gave off the display that they were together, in all actuality weren't. They had tried to be together of course, but after awhile found that they were better friends than they were a couple. The only reason why they pretended to be together was because they didn't want to listen to their friend's constant words of how much they need to be together.

Sighing against Ron's chest, Hermione sat up and looked at Harry. "I guess you're right." Looking around at everyone, Hermione got up from Ron's lap and said, "Well, if we are going to do this, we might as well go now." Hermione headed towards the common room door with everyone behind her looking somewhat afraid and worried about what they were about to be told.

_**Meanwhile in Dumbledore's Office**_

"Albus, you can't seriously think that they are not going to be upset over this. They just got done with one war! What in Merlin's name makes you think that they are going to willingly go fight in another one?!?!" To say that Minerva McGonagall was frustrated would be a complete understatement. She was completely exasperated with her college and was beginning to get annoyed with the smirking Potions Master over in the corner. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face Severus. It's too damn infuriating." This off course just made him smirk even more and roll his eyes at McGonagall.

"My dear Minerva, please calm yourself. I have the upmost faith in my students that they will see things in a reasonable and rational way and make the correct decision," Albus said while standing up and going to put his arms around Minerva. Placing soft kisses at her neck, Albus smiled at the sudden outburst from Severus.

"Oh for bloody Merlin's sake! I just got done eating breakfast. I don't want to have to throw it up!" before McGonagall could throw a jinx at Snape, there was a knocking sound heard at the door. Stepping away from Minerva and waving his wand, Albus was surprised to see the six students he was talking about a moment ago. "Well, I didn't expect to see you all until after breakfast. What can I help you with?"

Being the leader that he is, Harry stepped forward and said, "Hermione had another vision this morning, Professor."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and after conjuring up chairs and food for the children, turned to Hermione and said, "Please explain what you saw, m'dear."

Hermione launched into the situation on the stairs and watched Dumbledore closely when she was done. Noticing the looks he exchanged with McGonagall and Snape, Hermione started to get the feeling that Dumbledore knew more than he was telling. Looking up at him, Hermione said, "Do you have any idea what it could mean Professor?"

Sighing, Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to his colleagues. They both nodded and Dumbledore turned back to the children. Looking at Hermione over the rim of his glasses, he asked her with a straight face, "Have you ever heard of the land of Narnia my dear?"

_**Back in Narnia**_

To say that Caspian had not slept well was a complete understatement. It seemed like every hour he was waking up in a cold sweat, feeling terrified for some reason. When he finally had gotten more than an hour's worth of sleep, he had been awoken by a terrifying and horrific dream. In it, the girl that Caspian usually dreamed about was in it but she was being hurt by Jadis and Miraz. After waking up from that dream, Caspian couldn't sleep anymore and decided to head over to the Grand Hall to wait for everyone else to wake up.

Due to the early hour of the morning, Caspian was very surprised to see Susan in the Grand Hall. She was standing at the window across from the door, with her back to him. Crossing the hall, Caspian came to a stop a few feet away from Susan and just watched her. Susan was what one would call truly beautiful. Her long, wavy, dark brown hair shined in the moonlight and looked positively radiant in the sunlight. Her eyes could make the strongest men completely fall under her spell and her mouth…oh her mouth. Caspian remembered clearly all the times he had kissed her mouth and felt her mouth on his body. Smiling to himself, Caspian stepped a bit closer and touched Susan on her shoulder softly.

Understandably Susan jumped but when she saw it was Caspian, she relaxed. Turning so she completely faced him, she leaned against the window sill and looked up into the eyes of the man who had been her first lover. Caspian was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. His eyes were a magnificent onyx color and made Susan practically weak at the knees each time she saw them. His hair was soft and gentle to the touch and was a dark chocolate color. He was amazingly tanned on every part of his body and had muscles to die for. Susan sometimes wished that they were still an actual item but settled for what she got from him.

Knowing the look that Susan was giving him, Caspian stepped even closer. They were so close now that their bodies were touching. "Susan," Caspian said. That was all it took for Susan to wrap her arms around Caspian's neck and kiss him. Caspian started to kiss back when suddenly it all felt wrong to him. He kept picturing the girl from his dreams while kissing Susan and couldn't explain why. Pulling away from Susan, Caspian turned from her and went to the table and sat down.

Susan, who was looking at the back of Caspian with a look of bewilderment, began walking slowly toward Caspian. Upon reaching him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and kneeled down so she could look at him. "Caspian, what is it? I mean, what did I do wrong," Susan said. Caspian cupped Susan's face in his hands and said, "Nothing Su. I just…I don't think we should do this anymore. We've been taking a big risk being together the way we have and to be perfectly honest, I'm starting to view you as more of a sister."

Susan, though shocked, nodded her head. "I understand what you're saying Caspian and you're right. We've been taking too much of a risk. I do appreciate your honesty though," Susan said while standing up. "Remember that I will always love you though and just want to see you happy." Susan kissed Caspian's forehead and sat down in the chair across from him.

Caspian smiled at Susan and said, "Well…now that we've gotten that out of the way, I have to ask you something." Susan nodded for Caspian to continue waited. "What are you doing up so early Su? I mean, everyone knows that you aren't exactly a morning person." Caspian ducked as a grape came flying at his head and smiled at Susan. Susan just shook her head and said, "I had a dream last night. Actually, it seemed more like a…vision. I think we are going to be receiving visitors here in Narnia."

Caspian sat up and said, "Visitors? What kind of visitors?"

"The kind that come from my world."

Caspian rose his eyebrows at this and said, "Do you want me to go wake the others?" Susan thought for a moment and nodded her head. Caspian rose at once to go wake everyone and when he was gone, Susan went back to her spot at the window. Looking out at the horizon, Susan saw a faint pink light; indicating the beginning of the sunrise. Sighing, Susan ran a hand through her hair and waited for everyone to get to the Hall. As she waited, Susan couldn't help but get the feeling that these visitors would be coming very soon.

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter. I was going to have Ron be gay but now I'm not so sure. What do you guys think? I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Constructive critisism is welcome as are plain old good reviews. Next chapter, the Hogwarts gang will be going to Narnia and we will finally see some Hermione/Caspian!


	3. Update

**UPDATE!**

Okay first off…gotta announce my name change from Nikki Massacure to KayluhhxMuhhrie. Now onto business

So…I know I'm so completely horrible about updating but I have some good news for you my fans and readers…I am currently in the process of updating all of my stories. But that means I'm going to be pulling most of them one by one and redoing the chapters I have already posted. This will be done for All Things Happen For A Reason, She Who Heals, Three Daughters and Three Sons (that one will most likely be getting a new name), and _maybe_ The Power Of a Woman. Please I beg you to bear with me as I work on my stories. I know I'm bad about updating but I really do want to finish the ones I have. She Who Heals will be worked on first so hopefully I can have the fixed first chapter done and reposted along with a second chapter by Monday. Again, please bear with me and you won't be disappointed.

3 Kayla


End file.
